1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an improved disposable diaper which facilitates easy cleanup of a child having a messy diaper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disposable diaper is used on a child for convenience, so that when wet or messy, the diaper may be discarded. The problem with disposable diapers currently in use is that when a child is messy and the diaper is removed, part of the solid waste from the child remains on the child for further cleanup. This invention minimizes this problem.